I Made a Wish, it Turned Rotten
by Darth Maximus
Summary: During the DoM fiasco Harry Makes a Wish. Apparently it was not a good course of action, because now strange characters are dotting the stage. Co-Written with FRIENDS. Multi crossovers.


_**I Made A Wish, It Turned Rotten**_

**Summary: **During the DoM fiasco Harry Makes a Wish. Apparently it was not a good course of action, because now strange characters are dotting the stage. Co-Written with FRIENDS. Multi crossovers.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Harry Potter, Bleach, Naruto, Twilight, Eragon or Star Wars. Or Reborn. Or Lord of the Rings, for that matter.

**A/N:** On teaching friends about the wonders that are FanFiction crossovers, I have discovered a whole new world. Co-written with Yoj and some Hungry Sausage.

Enjoy!

Harry Potter sobbed hysterically, tears streaming from his eyes as he remembered seeing Sirius falling through the veil. A sudden flash of extremely bright light brought him back to the present, and he saw Dumbledore die.

Like, Avada Kedavra die.

"NOOOOO!" Harry screamed, as Dumbledore hit the ground. Voldemort turned around and grinned.

"You're dead now!" he said cheerfully, still grinning weirdly. Harry Potter fell into denial.

"I WISH YOU'D JUST DIE, VOLDEMORT!" he blubbered.

Bam! Poof! Box! Kabaaam!

Ichigo Kurasaki appeared, and pulled out his extremely large sword, and clocked Voldemort over the head with it.

"..." Harry stared at the Bleach character.

"..." Ichigo stared at the Harry Potter character.

"Who the hell are you?" Harry yelled, going through extreme teenage angst. "I just wanted Voldemort to die, but I wanted to kill him myself!"

"..." Ichigo stared at the Harry Potter character some more.

"Fine!" Harry sulked, and kicked Voldemort's body. "I'll just have to wish that YOU'D be gone!"

He sat back, satisfied that Ichigo would disappear with another flurry of onomatopoeias.

Slurrp! Kapow! Flap! Kaboom!

Harry nodded, satisfied, but then frowned and turned around...

"GREAT, NOW WHY ARE THERE TWO OF YOU?!" he screamed, and then promptly fainted.

"Who are you?!" Naruto exclaimed, still slurping ramen. "Why are you here!?"

"My name is Ichigo Kurasaki. I came here to find the Hollow that attacked Rukia."

"Are you saying I'm a Hollow?! And that I attacked your girlfriend?" accused Naruto.

"She is not my girlfriend!" Ichigo protested.

"Yeah, totally," Naruto replied. "Who would avenge a girl that wasn't their girlfriend?"

"Well, I can avenge my MUM!" Ichigo said, enraged.

"Your mum doesn't count, she's a woman!"

"ARE YOU SAYING MY MUM'S OLD?!" He picked up his extremely large sword again and started stabbing at Naruto.

"What's your problem?!" Naruto exclaimed, and started making Shadow Clones as a defensive manoeuvre. Ichigo started his automatic attack sequence, also known as 'Stab People To Death' and death glared at Naruto.

As Ichigo started charging at Naruto, he suddenly saw a puff of smoke in the distance. They both froze. There were two beautiful people hugging and kissing. Harry, who had just woken up, was so awestruck by the sheer brilliance of Bella and Edward that he promptly fainted again.

Bella realised where she was. She turned her face away from Edward and looked into the distance. Suddenly, she gasped and pushed away Edward. She saw in the distance a person. He was wearing a bright orange jumpsuit, and had bright yellow hair. She slowly took a few steps towards him, and looked into his eyes as she fell deeply in love with Naruto.

Bella reached down to Naruto, who slowly backed away, but was too slow.

"Hey woman what are you thing you're doing?!" he exclaimed. "Are you trying to assault me? I'm TWELVE!!"

However, these two were interrupted as there was a thump in the distance.

Thump! Thump! THUMPTHUMPTHUMP!

Everyone froze as a giant blue dragon stood in front of them.

"Hello!" said Eragon in Dwarf.

"Quit touching my butt!" exclaimed Arya from in front of him, as she slid off the dragon's back.

Edward suddenly felt a strong magnetic pull to Arya. He tried to resist, but failed and ate her.

"..." said all of the people in the room. However, they were soon diverted from their staring by the appearance of a very familiar looking blue haired Sith Lord. The Sith Lord, of course, being the infamous Darth Maximus, plot lord of Doom.

"Ellohay!" Darth Maximus exclaimed, his minions appearing behind him in a puff of smoke.

"Ellohay!" chanted his minions. Ichigo and Naruto looked on in shock. Edward finished gobbling Arya. Eragon patted Saphira, Bella tried to grab Naruto, and Arya dropped a packet of random herbs from her limp fingers as she disappeared into Edward's mouth.

"AAAAAAAAARGGGGH!" Harry Potter sat up as the bad smelling herbs came into contact with his nose.

"Who the hell are you people?!" he screamed at the assortment of odd faces. He took one look at Saphira, grabbed his wand, and shot the Conjunctivitis curse at her. The dragon collapsed, roaring in pain and agony.

Edward started sniffing the air and turned to face the smoking Saphira, but was quickly blocked by an overprotective Eragon, who used his sword Brisingr to poke Edward in the chest.

Darth Maximus took one look at the scene, and then turned to face his minions. He used a secret hand sign to signal his them, and they disappeared in yet another puff of smoke.

This of course, contributed nothing to greenhouse gases.

"One handed hand seals-?" began Naruto, being the ever dumb idiot, before he was squashed by an emo looking boy with a blue shirt.

"What the-!" the emo exclaimed, before he was 'accidentally' knocked out by Ichigo.

With another puff of smoke Minion Secretary reappeared, and flung a pie into Ichigo's face.

"WHY YOU LITTLE!" Ichigo roared and started chasing her.

"Darth Maximus, our time is running short," Minion Two said, trotting behind the Sith Lord. "The _Computer_ has been repaired."

"Also, we have no idea if the Jedi Master Georgio is still pursuing us!" Minion Three chimed in.

"I'M HEEEEEERE!" Georgio screamed as he fell through the ceiling. With one terrified look at the crazy Jedi Master, the Minions and Darth Maximus fled.

With the exclamation of Georgio, pandemonium raged in the Veil Room in the Department of Mysteries. Saphira reared back, and devoured Edward, who in turn bit her, causing her to writhe on the ground in extreme agony. Ichigo and Naruto, who had started eyeing each other evilly again, poofed out of existence. Harry looked at this all with a slack-jawed expression. Perhaps this evil nightmare would be over.

But alas no, as there was an explosion of sound nearby. It slowly cleared away to reveal a...thing. It was a gun wielding BABY who apparently went by the name of Reborn.

Harry had barely time to blink before the first bullet slammed into him. Things went fuzzy for a second, before Harry blinked.

"I'm alive?" he asked himself, before a strange feeling came over him.

"DYING WIIIIILLLLL!" Harry screamed, launching himself at Voldemort's body.

Meanwhile, Eragon was busy kissing Saphira, tears streaming out of his eyes at the thought of his beloved dragon in pain.

Bella, heartbroken at the loss of her one and only Naruto, died of a broken heart. Hence, the 'heartbroken'.

But switch the camera back to Harry for a moment, who was happily kicking away at Voldemort's body. He laughed madly and rushed at the veil.

"I'M COMING, SIRIUS!!" he yelled.

As for Reborn...well, suffice to say that his work here was done.

_Fin._


End file.
